A Spark of Light in The Shadows
by Bunnymundslittleegglet247
Summary: The young spirit of death slowly slid her feet along the cold pavement staring into the moons ray, reflecting off her eyes . Tataiga despised the moon, leaving her here on this dreadful place they call a world, clenching her fist at the thought of MiM. Her thoughts were all disapered when she heard a scream of pain from what sounded like a child...


**Its like 1:45am, so ill update this later! Also, I am RP as my made up Guardian , Tataiga, the guardian of death** and** afterlife, shes basically a female version of death. I hope you enjoy the story!**

I flew through the city of Newark , looking for more souls to take. I landed onto a narrow red-brick building silently and perched down near the edge , looking for new prey. The city was dark and cold due to the breeze, all the buildings were either old or grey, which made the perfect place for people to go missing or to be, well _killed_. I am the guardian of death/after life, chosen by the Man In The Moon, always have been, always will be. It has been 300+ years since I've been here on the dreadful ball of dirt you call a planet , taking the lives of many and their souls as well. I have always despised the moon , why did he leave me here ? Why on this place , so full of hate and deception? No matter what though, he'll never answer my questions. He angers me in many ways, sometimes I even enjoy taking the lives of mortals , burning out all my anger on the bad souls. Speaking of bad souls, there's one now... I can smell the stench of evil linger though the air . I stood up slowly, hopping onto the floor and followed the sent which led to an alley down the corner .Scream of a child's pain echoed through the alley , and bounced off the walls. I floated over towards the screaming child and saw a large man , hovering over the child. He had a built body , and a dirty scowl on his face. His eyes were as black as coal, and as hard to. The little child was a small girl, she only looked about eight .

" Please Mister! Don't hurt me ! I promise I wont tell!" The little girl cried and begged him not to strike her but he rose his arm and held a glass bottle. The man seamed drunk, confused, and extremely insane. I looked at him angrily , for I knew there was nothing I could to. Most people do believe in after life , but this particular man didn't . He rose the bottle and smashed it right into her left cheek , blood scatted on the concrete , as a scream of pain echoed through my ear. I winced at the sight of blood, I never really liked gorish things. I stood there and watched her struggle to her feet, stumbling while holding her open wound. Tears ran down her face along with her blood falling on the concrete leaving red stains.

" Please... Sir..." The little girls eye was swollen and bloody, causing her to lose eye sight in her left eye. The man laughed maliciously and raised his bottle again.

" You should have kept quiet when I told you to." He swung the bottle again but this time , he hit her on the top of here head , then leaving the little girl half conscious on the ground alone. The man wobbled away , avoiding the rode . I had an idea , this man needs to die. I may not be able to control when people die, but I can make something , such as a natural cause or an, ' _accident'_ to happen, at least to cause someone pain. I followed the man and created a gust of wind to thrash his body into the open street. Like I said , he was drunk , so he a difficult time trying t stand. I summoned to the shadow realm to my demos . As you know , I am the guardian of death and after life, so i have the ability to summon creatures of the under world . A large shadow creature materialized from a near by gutter . It had the body/head of an cat, wings of an bat , a tail of an scorpion, large claws, yellow glowing eyes and probably stood to about 8ft tall to me ( im 5'10). I looked at the creature and glanced at the drink in the middle of the rode.

" Finnish him off for me Shadow." Shadow bowed down to me and evilly smirked . Shadow ( his name) , transformed into an elder man and suddenly a car appeared from no where. Shadow hopped into the car and started the engine, the engine roared in the night as the street lights flickered crazily . In this world , I have to keep my abilities hidden , and make it look like an _accident._ Shadow smirked and floored the car, zooming down the rode , heading strait for the man. The man looked up slowly , them his face meeting the head lights. He rose his arms to shield face . The car jumped about two feet in the air and the sound of breaking bones followed along. The car evaporated into this air and Shadow returned to his former from. The man lay split in two , limp on the cold street. I floated over him and formed a shadow staff in my hand. ( My staff is able to split into two and turn into pick axes.) I poked his body.

" Yup, he's dead." I landed softly on the ground and waved my staff over his dead body , calling his soul forth. It was though two body's were in one, as one shadow man stepped out of the top half of the body, and was bewildered to see me.

" I know your probably going to ask the most comment questions I get like,_ who are you_, or, _what did you do to me"? _Well, let me safe both of us some time. I am Tataiga , Guardian of death and after life , and i have killed you. The reason I am here is because of your sins . You tried to rape a child and committed a serious crime, such as murder of a child. You have done many terrible things , for your serious crimes, You shall be sentenced to an eternity in the bottom pits of hell." The man scooted back fearfully and begged to be forgiven for his crimes , but i simple smirked and said,

" Why should i listen to your pleads when you didn't give mursie to your own victim?" He stayed silent.

" Thought to, now , _' Nactuasafu lokui takauaha fi seka!'" _

" What are you doing?!" He asked scarcely and began to panic.

" Calling the spirits of the under a.k.a , my other demons ." The shadows behind me grew larger and had creepy figures, deformed and dangerously sharp shadow teeth. The man screamed and ran away , almost falling over his own feet. I chuckled silently to myself and looked at Shadow ( hes also my companion, always with me.)

" To easy. Go." The other shadows ran along other shadows of objects near by , following the man , and snatching him up. The thrashed his body as an attempt to escape, but it was no use. The demons began to devour the man , his screams of pain rang in my ears as well as his pleads to stop.

" Goodbye..." With one wave of my staff, the demons sucked him into he Earths crust , his spirit my be gone but his body was still there in the middle of the rode. I passed by him and floated over to the little girls body. I touched her gently on the cheek and looked into her memories the day before she died learning about her , little_ Jessie_. I smiled sadly and waved my staff over her body and called her spirit up. When her spirit emerged from her body, she came out frightened and confused. She looked directly at me and shook in fear. She looked back at her dead body and cried'

" What happened to me?!" She cried histaricly and curled up into a ball, sinking her head in her knees. I floated over to her and kneeled down to her level. I gently picked up her face and smiled warmly at her.

" I know little one , it mus the hard to take it all in but listen, let all your fear go , and let me take you to a better place. Please _Jessie_."

The little girl looked up at me slowly and whipped her tears away.

" Y-you know my name? I nodded.

" Trust me."

" W-w-what about my mama and papa? Or my brother Tito-" I smiled sadly and hugged her.

" Im sorry Jessie, but you cant see them again, and they cant see pushed me away and looked at me shocked.

" W-what do you mean by that?!" She sounded confused and hurt. I really didnt know how to explain to a such a young kid, that she is dead , Its not like I can blurt out ,_ Hey your dead now , you cant see your family anymore_. Its not that easy.

" W-well, you know that man attacked you very brutaly , and you didn't , well... survive." This is pretty hard to explain.

" So, i-i ... im ... dead?!" she became frightened and slowly stood back.I nodded slowly and tried to reach out to her but she ran.

" Jessie no!" I whistled for Shadow and hopped on his back.

" Follow her!" Shadow thrust his wings and we were off the ground in seconds. We flew over the city looking for Jessie but she was no where in sight.

**Jessie's POV**

I was in a Park near the little ice cream shop papa use to take me after my singing group. Papa... Just knowing that im dead makes me feel sad and mad at the same time. I don't like feeling this way. I don't want to see that lady anymore, I just want her to leave me alone forever!

" Don't blame that lady for telling you the truth..." I looked behind me to see a tall grey colored man with a long black ... dress maybe?

" Who are you?" Something about that man seamed scary but at the same time, good.

" My name is Pitch, Pitch Black." He smiled at me with really sharp teeth. I got really scared and thought i should run away , but i stayed put.

" What do you want?" I tried to sound brave like papa told me to be.  
" I just came to talk to you, may i sit next to you?" I nodded and he sat down next to me on the grass. 

" Why do you want to talk to me?" I looked at the grey man confused.

" I know your dead." How does he know?!

" But...how?" I was really confused.

" I heard you and that lady talking earlier, i know how you feel, scared , confused , and angry that you cant see your family anymore, am I right?" I nodded.

" Why did you come here?" I asked him nervously. He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled but something about his smile seamed sad.

" Do you really think your ma and pa would want you to stay here and be sad for a long time?" I started to cry just thinking about Mama and Papa. I whipped my nose with my arm and looked away from the man.

" No." I said sadly.

" Then why stay here when you could be in an better place, far away from bad people like that man who hurt you, why, you could even see other family that died before you did. Wouldn't that be better then this?" I felt confused but i soon started to know what he meant.

" What about Mama and Papa , or what about Tito?"

"They would want the best for you , they wouldn't want you to be sad forever." He grabbed my cheek and whipped away my tears.

" If you would like, I will take you to see them , one last time ,only if you will promise me to go back to that lady afterwards." I jumped into the air. I could see my family one more time?

"Yes! Please!'" I begged and grabbed the mans arm.

" Do you promise afterwards to go back to that lady afterwards?"

"Yes, i promise! Please take me to go see my family!" He smiled and stood up.

" Come then Jess, take my hand and don't let go." I stood up and grabbed the mans long hand and held it tightly.

" Ok!" He smiled at me and a swirling Toronto of black sand covered us and we sunk into the ground.

**Well thats it for now! Im really tiered and im gonna go to sleep! Please give me feed back!**


End file.
